Marco Antonio Regil
- Scarred (current)= - Original= }}|300px |caption = "¡Vamos a jugar!" |Row 1 info = Real Life, 100 Mexicanos dijieron (2001), various game shows featuring him as the host |Row 2 info = Mexican |Row 3 info = 12630 |Row 4 info = Los no Frollos |Row 6 info = Frollo Enters a Mexican Contest |Row 7 info = Frollo Finally Does It|Row 8 info = Himself|Row 5 info = T. Hawk|Row 8 title = Originally Portrayed by |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Alive}} Marco Antonio Regil is a famed Mexican game show host appearing in many Mexican game shows. He appears in The Frollo Show as a villain, but he later became an ally of Frollo. Personality Marco is a proud host, often enjoying his time watching over his shows. He doesn't take kindly to people insulting his penis, as he claims he has the "sexiest penis in all the Mexican republic, and the US and Puerto Rico as well" (to which Panty agrees). He also has low patience. Powers and Abilities Marco is seen to be an extremely powerful foe, with many skills and weapons at his disposal. His main claim to fame is his Scoreboard Aura, which grants him many different powers. He has the power of flight and levitation, as well as being able to manipulate objects much like Silver the Hedgehog. He is able to shoot letters at opponents usually spelling out insults. At times, he can also spawn in A CAAAR he can ride to ram into opponents. He also wields a powerful shoe that can even disarm turrets and dispel Maussan's portals. As an ultimate attack, he can summon the entire Mexican Republic as a huge energy ball attack. His Aura also allows him to naturally scan foes for power, which he attributes to the power of the human mind. In terms of hand-to-hand combat, his microphone is his weapon of choice. He even possesses physical strength that matches Gaston's. His own power level is set at 12,630 and he appears to be particularly skilled in the usage of his powers, as he was able to match and even outmatch Batiatus, whose power level is slightly higher (13,000). He also possesses amazing durability. He survived getting shoved by Tommy Wiseau, punched by Mark, spun around in the air by Yomika, slashed by Madotsuki, hosed by Fegelein, bonked on the head by Kronk, getting a chainsaw to the chest by Ayumu Aikawa, and getting crushed and buried under rubble by Bleemo (in his Blaze Mode). Later, he gets hit by a giant rocket-powered grenade fired from Gaston's mouth, which blows up in his face and sends him crashing into a nearby castle, yet aside from half of his face getting burned off, he hasn't suffered any terrible injuries. Marco may very well be nigh-invincible. Appearance Marco is a tall, Mexican male in his early 40's. He has clean, short black hair. Usually, he wears a black suit with a yellow tie. After being hit by Gaston's huge grenade, the right side of his face is charred and his right eye glows yellow, giving him a ghastly appearance. Relationships Frollo and Gaston Marco is a major enemy to Frollo, mainly for making him look bad on national television. He has fought Frollo and was about to defeat him if it wasn't for Panty and Frollo's Bros intervening. His hate has gone so far as to creating an organization known as Los no Frollos. Though Gaston annoyed him as well and probably disrespected him more than Frollo, Marco still hates Frollo more. Panty During Frollo Enters a Mexican Contest, Panty supports Marco's claim about the size of his penis. It is possible that Marco is one of Panty's exes, though it isn't entirely confirmed. Due to arriving on the scene to help Frollo fight Marco, however, she became an enemy to him. Quintus Lentulus Batiatus Batiatus fought Marco in ''Frollo Has a Bad Feeling'''' to test his powers, to which Marco defeated Batiatus, though they were evenly matched. The also share some similarities, including having zero patience, power levels in similar ranges (12630 for Marco, 13010 for Batiatus), and being introduced one episode apart. Batiatus eventually joins Los no Frollos. T. Hawk In Mojado Mexican, after serving Guile and M. Bison, T. Hawk decides to work with Marco just because he pays more. They're even bros, as demonstrated by their Bros Pose at the end of the episode. Trivia *Marco is one of three characters that have been permanently physically scarred, the other two being Jafar and Hans Frollo. *The game show that Marco hosts in [[Frollo Enters a Mexican Contest|''Frollo Enters a Mexican Contest]]'' is a Mexican version of the American game show ''Family Feud known as 100 Mexicanos Dijeron. *In real life (and possibly implied on the Frollo Show), Marco is also known for hosting the Mexican versions of Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?, Family Feud, and Dancing with the Stars. * Marco appears as one of the first Character Sign-Offs for ''Frollo Finally Does It''. * Chincherrinas has met Marco in real life, and has done a Bros Pose with him. with Marco.]] Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Males Category:Demi-gods Category:Mexicans Category:Conversion Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:The Frollo Team Category:Characters with adaptational powers Category:Game Show TV Characters Category:Real Life Characters